Dragon Rider
by nightwalker2013
Summary: Kara is a Dragon Rider and she is attending Hogwarts. She and Harry have been dating for a while now but when both her name and Harry's are pulled out of the goblit of fire things go from bad to worse. A bit of Eragon/Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

You could tell just by looking at her that she wasn't normal

You could tell just by looking at her that she wasn't normal. Her eyes were always filled with what could only be described as fire and ice circling around the other. Her soft silky blonde hair flowed down her back in soft gentle waves. Her skin had a healthy and goddess like glow to it. She always wore a glove over her hands keeping something hidden.

Every boy wanted her even I but as time passed I learned I didn't want her I needed her. I craved her touch and to just hear her speck my name made me hard. But I'm getting ahead of myself I should start from the beginning.

Her name was Kara Goodall and she was a goddess. The moment she walked through the doors of the great hall everything seemed to stop as I looked in her gentle violet eyes. Everyone had stopped talking and where now staring at her.

All my problems in my life seemed to melt away when I saw her. Ron's mouth had dropped open and Hermione was smiling at the girl. A smile broke out across my face when I two saw that Hermione was looking at the Gryffindor badge that was sewn onto Kara's clothing.

Behind her Dumbledore had his hand on her shoulder. She walked through the isle and sat at the end of Gryffindor table where no one sat. When she passed the boys they nearly fell over as the strong sent was mint and cinnamon circled around them. When she passed me I got a smell of her and my head became clouded. She smelt so darn good. She was small, very small indeed. That was when I first saw the black leather gloves that covered her hands from sight.

"Everyone as I am sure you have noticed we have a new student. Kara Goodall is a transfer student. Now am expecting you to treat her with respect." Dumbledore said before sitting down and then dinner continued as normal. Every once in a while someone would walk over toward Kara. I felt an overwhelming feeling that I couldn't describe when I watched her.

Ron and Hermione were talking so I took this chance to look at her. She was in the middle of eating a carrot and Dean Thomas talking to her when her head snapped up and she looked me in the eyes. She gave me the softest smile I had ever seen and I smiled back.

That had only been the beginning though. As third year passed I learned I needed her near me. I had only talked to her a few times but I was already craving her approval. I kept her close to me at all times. I always had her sitting beside me at all meals, in all the classes we had together. When she was in the common room I would take the seat that was next to her and she would gladly sit on my lap if there was no seat. We had only talked a few times but I was already madly in love with her.

But this story starts and the last day that we were at Hogwarts for third year. We had rescued my godfather and I had met the love of my life. I considered this the best year of my life. I was currently sitting in the empty common room. Everyone was at the last dinner. I was thinking if is should tell Kara that I love her or not but before I could decide I heard to portrait whole open and Kara walked in. She had a look in her eyes that made me laugh. I had never seen her this annoyed.

She sat down beside me on the small couch and leaned on me. This was normal; we were very intimate with each other that many people had begun to suspect that we were going out. I wrapped my arms around her as she leaned her head on my shoulder. I smiled into her hair and took a deep breath so I could take in her sent. I let her calm down before I asked her anything. One thing I had found out over the past six months was that Kara was very dangerous when she was annoyed or angry.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as I gently stroked her soft blonde hair.

"That darn Thomas tried to kiss me." She said angrily. I felt my blood boil. Although I knew Kara didn't belong to me it was still in my nature to want to protect the one I loved. I growled not knowing it and was surprised when Kara looked up and me and laughed. "You are very protective of me." She said with a soft smile before crawling into my lap so I had better hold on her. We sat like this a lot. I would just hold her for hours on end never wanting to let her go. We had even fallen asleep one time and Hermione had taken a picture that is now always in my pocket.

"I never want this moment to end." I whispered softly as I pulled her closer. I heard her sigh with happiness as she nuzzled her face in my neck. I knew that she loved the way that I smell. She had said it many times before and sometimes she would just sit on my lap and allow herself to fall asleep. "I need to tell you something Kara." I said softly. I felt her nod against my neck telling me to continue. "I…I…I love you Kara." I heard her laughed and smile. She lifted her head so that her eyes met mine and she smile.

"About time you said it." Kara whispered before gently placing her lips on mine. I felt like I was in heaven. I had the girl of my dreams on my lap kissing me I couldn't have asked for anything more. I was quick to kiss her back and was even quicker to deepen the kiss by begging for entrance to her mouth. It thought I was dead for sure when she opened up for me. I didn't want it to end but we were interrupted when Dean walked into the common room with a look that showed her was very angry.

"You choose him over me!" He yelled when he saw Kara and me kissing. I felt Kara jump slightly and tightening her hold on me. She was afraid. Why I wasn't really sure.

"Watch it Thomas you're talking to my girlfriend here." I threatened. I saw Kara smile gently as she leaned her head on my chest.

"Oh sorry I didn't know that you were dating." He said in a very disappointed tone.

"I don't appreciate you trying to force yourself on her. If I hear of it again you'll have to answer to me." I said as I narrowed my eyes. Dean looked frightened but nodded and walked away leaving Kara and I alone once again.

"I love you." She said as she kissed me with such passion that it took my breath away. I gently caressed Kara's cheek and smiled when she leaned into my touch. I finally call Kara mine she was off the market for now at least but I intended to keep it that way for a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Summer was torture. Kara had left to return to her home in a place she couldn't tell me. I really wanted to know but I trusted her. But each day I missed her even more and I was dying for her touch after just a month. Harry had written her several. times and she had answered a few saying she was in training as she couldn't say much. When I arrived at the Burrow I was already going insane.

And to make things worse Ginny had been trying to woo me all summer. It was the last week before we had to return to school and Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and I were sitting by the river behind the Burrow. We all had our backs toward the house.

"That whole thing at the world cup was insane." Ginny said.

"Yeah" There was a long silence before a very annoyed voice broke through it.

"What the hell! Not even I can stand being silent this long!" We all turned and a smile broke out across my face. There stood two people. One was a boy with sandy blonde hair and bright violet eyes that matched the person next to him perfectly.

"Kara" I whispered as my eyes turned to look at the girl beside him dressed in a white tank top and a jean skirt. She had a white hat lopsided on top of her pale blonde hair. She look amazing.

"Well, I see I was not missed at all. Sean?" Kara said before smiling brightly. I was up on my feet in a matter of seconds and soon had Kara in my arms in a tight hug.

"You were indeed missed." I whispered in her ear. I saw her smile as she leaned up on her tip of her toes and kiss me with everything she had. God it felt so good to have her back in my arms. I smiled as she pulled away and went to stand beside the boy.

"Everyone this is my over protective twin Sean." Kara said as Sean gave me a treating look.

"You'd better watch it Potter, hurt my sister and I'll make sure that you pay." I was intimidated by this boy's eyes. Kara smiled nervously and everyone around me flinched.

"Sorry, as I have said before he is a bit over protective." Kara said.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked harshly making both Sean and Kara jump slightly. I knew that Ginny was planning on having the last week with me. She had already arranged a date for the two of us without my consent. Sadly I was being forced to go by Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, we won't be able to stay for long but my training partner Duke got sick so he is being taken care of and by the end of the day I will be training once again. Our master is determined to work me to the last second. It took everything I had to get out of bed this morning but my other partner nearly shouted his head off. Considering he is in my head 24/7 he read all your letters and forced me here." Sean burst into laugher.

"It was so funny. I had run into the room just in time to see Kara falling out of bed, hitting her head on the night stand before sending a hex his way." Everyone looked at Kara with a fearful look.

"What I don't like to be woken up." She said with a shrug. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm glad you're here one way or another. You have no idea how much I have been dying to just hold you." I whispered as Sean, Hermione, and Ron talked. I knew that Ginny was glaring at the both of us but that was ok.

I was a bit startled when Mrs. Weasley came running out ready to celebrate because she thought she had seen Harry and **Ginny** kissing through the kitchen window.

"I'm sorry but you must be mistaken. Harry was kissing me. I'm Kara Goodall; Harry's girlfriend." Kara said as she pulled away from me.

"What are you doing here?" Molly asked glaring daggers at Kara.

"Well I've been training all summer and Harry has been telling me how much he has missed me so my partner pushed me out the door telling me not to come back till I see him. I am only here for the day though. But I understand if you wish me to leave I have several things that my brother and I can take care of instead and not to mention I still have seven years worth of training to do." She said with a slight frown. I didn't want Kara to leave but I knew Mrs. Weasley would make her.

"I want you and that boy to leave my house at once." She said. I was surprised when both Sean and Kara bowed in a very mannered way before smiling at me.

"You are welcome to join us. We are stopping in Diagon Ally to pick up gifts for a friend and to enjoy our free time. We would be honored if you would join us. But we understand if you decline." The twins said together. They wounded so good together that it was almost scary.

"I will come with you. I have been meaning to pick some things up anyway." Hermione said as she went into the house to retrieve her money. I was quick to agree to going as well and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny would not allow it. They were both blowing up at Kara when Sean became enraged when Ginny called Kara a slut.

"Listen here if you dare call my sister that or even think of calling her that I will be there by her side in a moment's time. And trust me I have more then enough people to back me up." Sean narrowed his eyes and Kara matched her look. I could feel the power flowing from both of the teens and I guessed everyone else did because they all backed off.

It was strange how their power flowed. Kara was dominant in power wise but with one touch of her body one could feel that she had gone ice cold and her eyes were hot red with dark fire and hatred that could strike fear into anyone's heart.

After a while Mrs. Weasley agreed to let us go but only Ginny could come so Ron was forced to stay behind.

We flooed to Diagon Ally. We first went to Gringotts where Ginny and I were shocked to find out that both Sean and Kara were extremely rich with more then 8 billon gallons and each of their vaults and Kara owned another 2 billion in a separate vault and she was in control of over six world famous companies. And all together she had about 700 billion gallons spread across all of Europe.

"How can you be so rich? I'm sure you stole it all." Ginny said, I just simply rolled my eyes.

"No, Ms. Goodall comes from a very powerful family." The goblin said as he lead the four to Kara's vault that was kept under high security. Kara looked very relaxed as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I know a lot of people and the majority of my money comes from the very high stature in my society. I'm afraid I am forbidden to tell you anything more until I complete my training." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. When we stopped we came to a large vault. Kara sighed and stepped out followed by everyone else.

Sean stopped up half way and Kara continued forward.

"Extra protection." He answered our unspoken question. We watched in astonishment as Kara spoke an unfamiliar langue. "It is infernal the langue of the dragons. She has a very strong bond with dragons and had been able to speck the langue since birth." Sean said slightly. "She is the only one in history able to speck the langue. _'From the burning core of my self to the freezing bridge of my bond; I command thee to open revel to me your secrets for I am your Mistress holder of all. Show me this history that burns inside me I am the keeper, the holder of both fire and ice I command thee open.'"_ He translated every word and then as Kara said the last word the door opened with a hiss. Kara nodded toward Sean and he let us pass and enter the huge vault.

The vault was cover in gold and there were seven doors. Kara walked toward the one on the far left and said and incantation before it opened to revel what looked like a large jearwly store. Ginny gasped and began to look at all the amazing items as Kara moved toward a glass container.

She took out a key and opened it to pull out the oddest necklace he had ever seen. It was a gold glass circle container filled with what looked to be crushed gold.

"What is that?" I asked.

"A crushed dragon claw mixed with a crushed emerald and diamond. It is the most powerful substance known to man. It is a gift for my sister. She is a potions master and the substance makes a very powerful potions considering the claw is from a bonded dragon." She explained as she put the necklace in her pocket.

"Everything in here is so magnificent." Ginny said. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around Kara's waist from behind making her jump but she quickly relaxed in my arms sighing contently. "How did you requite this crown?" Ginny asked as she looked at what seemed to be a royal set of crowns including a very ceremonial one, a kings crown, a queen's, a golden prince's crown and finally there was a small silver crown that had emeralds embedded in it. There was also royal jewelry.

"I can't tell you the answer to that." She said softy I smiled and kissed her shoulder. I heard her moan softly and was glad that Ginny and Sean were looking at something else out of hearing range. I was sure Sean would kill me but I would already be dead if Ginny had caught me.

The afternoon passed faster then I would have preferred but as long as I was with Kara I was happy. Sean did me the great favor of making sure Ginny stayed out of my way so I could be with his sister. He was a cool guy and I was beggaring to like him. I enjoyed my time with Kara but goodbye came all to soon.

I was standing outside of the burrow. Sean was giving us some privacy although I was sure that everyone else was spying on us.

I pulled Kara agieniest me and she allowed me. She leaned her head on my shoulder and let me just hold her like I have been dying to do. He didn't want her to leave but he knew she had to. After what seemed like forever Harry pulled Kara into a very passionate kiss that lasted several minutes before she pulled away and reached into her pocket.

"I know it's not much but I haven't gotten a chance to go out since now and you had me under constant watch so here." She handed me a small package. It was very hot on one side and very cold on the other. I slowly opened the moving package and jumped when a small dragon popped out.

It was green and it looked adorable.

"Kara I thought people weren't allowed to own dragons." She laughed and sat down.

"It is not a dragon but a very close relative. My farther bread them and that one just happens to be my faravroite. Isn't that right?" The dragon made a small squeak which I took for a roar when Kara started to laugh. "He is harmless and I have trained him in my spare time. He is very kind and loves to cuddle. Of course if something tries to harm him then his dragon blood will kick in and he will attack but you will only get a simple blister nothing that a tap of the wand can't fix. He is welcome to go to Hogwarts with you. I have already talked to Dumbledore so don't worry." She said with a smile. I sat down beside her and the small dragon landed on my palm.

"What is his name?" I asked as I petted the small dragon as he slowly feel asleep in my palm.

"I've been calling him Drake but it is up to you. Very helpful really; although he can't do much he is and great listener and will always be there to talk to." She smiled as she looked down at me. She was currently lying on her back and I was sitting. I leaned down and kissed braking apart due to the lack of air minutes later.

"It is the best present that I have ever gotten and now when your not around I have Drake to calm me." She smiled up at me before sighing.

"I have to get going now. I'll see you in a week." She said as she stood and I got up to join her. Drake flew off and she assured me that he was only going for dinner and would be back soon. "I love you Harry Potter." She said softly before kissing me.

"And I love you to Kara Goodall. I'll see you soon." I watched her walk away as Drake landed on my shoulder. I smiled and walked back in the house. I was soon jumped by everyone about Drake and I explained. When I said the part about having him to talk to Ron gave a happy laugh saying he was tired of listening to all of my whining.

That night I slept dreaming of Kara. I wished she was there beside me but I knew that soon enough I would be back with her.


End file.
